Grassatores Incertae sedis
There are 86 species of Grassatores that are currently of uncertain affinity and are listed as Incertae sedis. For convenience, the list below is split into realms, with 55 Neotropical, 21 Indo-Malayan, 9 Australasian and 1 Palearctic (2 subspecies). The genus ''Zalmoxista'' appears in 2 realms (Neotropical and Australasian), which may indicate that it is not monophyletic. Neotropical *''Anamota custodiens'' Šilhavý, 1979:61 Cuba *''Belemarua nitens'' (B. A. Soares & H. E. M. Soares, 1946d):209 Brazil *''Bichito pijiguaoensis'' González-Sponga, 1998c:29 ? *''Bissopius rugosus'' Roewer, 1949b:18 Brazil *''Brotasus megalobunus'' Roewer, 1927c:532 Brazil *''Caecobunus termitarum'' Roewer, 1927a:334 Brazil *''Caribula longimana'' Šilhavý, 1979:62 Cuba *''Cleombrotus minutus'' Sørensen, 1932:268 Colombia *''Contuor novum'' Roewer, 1963:49 Peru *''Costabrimma cruzensis'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1983:203 CostaRica *''Costabrimma nicoyensis'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1983:205 CostaRica *''Costabrimma terrena'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1983:206 CostaRica *''Detlefilus trispinosus'' Roewer, 1949b:18 Bolivia *''Heteroscotolemon australis'' Roewer, 1912:151 Guyana *''Ignacianulus pumilio'' Roewer, 1957:69 Peru *''Isaeolus zilchi'' Roewer, 1954:66 ElSalvador *''Langodinus flavipes'' Mello-Leitão, 1949b:7 Ecuador *''Lapazia minima'' Roewer, 1949b:16 Bolivia *''Manuelangelia tuberosa'' González-Sponga, 1998c:36 ? *''Liomma laeve'' Roewer, 1959:72 Ecuador *''Metaconomma femorale'' F.O.Pickard-Cambridge, 1905:576 Mexico *''Metapellobunus lapidosus''’Roewer, 1927c:531 Ecuador *''Metapellobunus unicolor'' (Roewer, 1912):147 St.-Thomas *''Micrisaeus gracillimus'' Roewer, 1957:69 Peru *''Mirda insulana'' (Banks, 1902):226 PuertoRico *''Munis multivirgatus'' Roewer, 1963:46 Colombia *''Neoscotolemon lutzi'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942:4 Dominica *''Neoscotolemon pictipes'' (Banks, 1908):38 Cuba *''Octophthalmus marginatus'' Wood, 1869:440 or Peru *''Ortizia gracilipes'' Roewer, 1952:40 Peru *''Ostracidium decoratum'' C.L.Koch, in Hahn & Koch 1839b:14 Brazil *''Ostracidium fuscum'' Perty, 1833:206 Brazil *''Ostracidium succineum'' Perty, 1833:202 Brazil *''Paraconomma argentinum'' Roewer, 1915b:24 Argentina *''Paraconomma ovale'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942c:5 PuertoRico *''Paraconomma spinooculorum'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942c:5 PuertoRico *''Paralus granitus'' Roewer, 1949b:44 Brazil *''Pentos pygoplus'' Roewer, 1952:41 Peru *''Phalangodella aequatorialis'' Roewer, 1912:161 Ecuador *''Phalangodinus analis'' Roewer, 1949b:14 Brazil *''Phalangodinus surinamensis'' Roewer, 1912:143 Surinam *''Phalpuna urarmata'' Roewer, 1949b:41 Ecuador *''Philacarus samoides'' Sørensen, 1932:267 Colombia *''Philacarus hispaniolensis'' Cokendolpher & Poinar, 1992:54 ? *''Pseudomitraceras brasiliensis'' Roewer, 1912:156 Brazil *''Pseudomitraceras curvatus'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942b:2 Br.Guiana *''Pseudomitraceras minutus'''' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942c:6 PuertoRico *[[Pucallpana pullex|''Pucallpana pullex]] Avram & H. E. M. Soares, 1983:49 Peru *''Siryseus tibialis'' Roewer, 1949b:12 Brazil *''Spinolatum medialis'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942b:3 Guiana *''Tarmaops koepckei'' Roewer, 1956b:431 Peru *''Turquinia montana'' Šilhavý, 1979:66 Cuba *''Valifema blanda'' Šilhavý, 1979:69 Cuba *''Zalmoxista americana'' Roewer, 1952:40 ? *''Zalmoxista peruviana'''' (Roewer, 1956b):436 Peru Indo-Malayan *[[Arulla parvula|''Arulla parvula]] Suzuki, 1969:20 Borneo *''Ausulus minutus'' Roewer, 1927:192 (China) *''Babrius murcidus'' Thorell, 1890:98 Sumatra *''Biconibunus fuscus'' Roewer, 1915:9 Singapore *''Buparomma capellus'' (Thorell, 1889):687 Burma *''Gunturius glaber'' Roewer, 1949:20 Java *''Heterobabrius atroluteus'' Roewer, 1915:218 Malakka *''Heterobabrius granulatus'' Roewer, 1927:278 Malakka *''Istithaeus atroluteus'' Roewer, 1949:49 Borneo *''Johorella simplex'' Roewer, 1949:49 (Malaysia) *''Kendengus javanus'''' (Roewer, 1927):286 Java *[[Kondosus borneoensis|''Kondosus borneoensis]] Roewer, 1949:49 Borneo *''Metatithaeus rubidus'' Suzuki, 1969:29 Brunei *''Neobabrius parvulus'' Roewer, 1949:19 Java *''Pegulius parvulus'' Roewer, 1949:13 Burma *''Peltamma sumatrana'' Roewer, 1927:293 Sumatra *''Seblatus coxalis'' Roewer, 1949:32 Sumatra *''Sterrhosoma brevipalpe'' Thorell, 1891:743 Sumatra *''Tithaeomma tenuissimum'' Roewer, 1949:48 Burma *''Tweedielus longipes'' Roewer, 1934:49 Perak *''Tweedielus brevipes'' Roewer, 1949:44 Malaya Australasian *''Bindoona glauerti'' Roewer, 1929b:97 Australia *''Gjellerupia minima'' Roewer, 1915:20 Guinea *''Gjellerupia neoguinensis'' Roewer, 1913:159 Guinea *''Kokoda luteoscutum'' Roewer, 1949:42 NewGuinea *''Sergiticus spiniger'' Roewer, 1949:18 NewGuinea *''Spalicus oeditarsus'' Roewer, 1949:22 Australia *''Zalmoxista australis'' (Sørensen, 1886):62 Australia *''Zalmoxista darwinensis'' (Goodnight & Goodnight, 1948):4 Australia *''Zalmoxista tuberculata'' (Goodnight & Goodnight, 1948):6 NewCaledonia Palearctic *''Proscotolemon s. sauteri'' Roewer, 1916:7 Japan *''Proscotolemon s. latens'' Suzuki, 1973:209 Japan Category:Neotropical Category:Fauna of Brazil Category:Indo-Malaya Category:Fauna of Sumatra Category:Australasian Category:Palearctic Category:South America Category:Fauna of Colombia Category:Fauna of Ecuador Category:North America Category:China Category:Asia